By way of brief background, the continued growth of wirelessly connected devices has created an increasingly crowded radio frequency (RF) spectrum. Conventional wireless systems generally adopt a fixed forward error correction (FEC) code scheme for communication of data between mobile devices (UEs) and radio access network (RAN) devices. FEC codes are well known and have been employed in wireless systems for many years. In many conventional wireless systems, a specific FEC code is adopted for communication between a UE and a RAN device. In an aspect, this allows the UE to receive the correct data from a RAN device without relying on a retransmit request. It is generally accepted that some FEC codes work better than other FEC codes based on characteristics of the communication channel, e.g., distance between a UE and a RAN device, interference between a UE and a RAN device, geographic topography between a UE and a RAN device, etc. As such, in some circumstances, an adopted FEC code in a conventional wireless system can perform better in some circumstances and more poorly in other circumstances. As a result, communication efficiency in a conventional wireless system can be affected. As an example, where a UE is near a, eNodeB device, wherein the term eNodeB can encompass a NodeB, an eNodeB, an access point (AP), etc., a low density parity check (LDPC) FEC code can perform better than other FEC codes, however, as the UE moves away from the eNodeB, the LDPC FEC code can perform more poorly than other FEC codes. This performance differential can reduce wireless network efficiency where only an LDPC code is employed by the wireless system.